las aventuras de Angelo Y Ash
by angelaso
Summary: en un mundo desconocido, que se encuentra en plena guerra, existe un chico llamado Angelo el cual es un poderoso guerrero, que con su grupo se encuentra con un objeto que lo envia a un universo, el universo pokemon


**Las aventuras de Angelo y Ash:**

 _ **Nota:**_ _El siguiente fanfiction está hecho por un principiante_ , _si no te gusto, te pido que por favor no opines con insultos o malas opiniones, gracias..._

 **Nota2:** si se coloca en el texto PV, significa punto de vista de un personaje, ejem... pv Ash, seria punto de vista de ash, también ** son cuando el personaje piensa

Capítulo 1:

PV Ang: Hola, soy Angelo, Angel para los amigos, soy un chico de 18 años, vivo en un lugar un poco diferente, mi universo tiene 16 planetas y 2 soles, todos los planetas contienen vida, yo soy de la raza humana, todos estos planetas estamos en guerra, la comunidad de mi planeta ha creado una forma de combatir contra los demás, alteran genéticamente hombres y mujeres desde pequeños para poseer maravillosos y fuertes poderes, estos poderes se colocan en una parte del cuerpo, ya sea mano, brazo, cabeza, pie, pierna, etc. En mi caso está en mi brazo el lugar más común, algunos hombres como yo nos colocan como líderes de diferentes grupos de personas, unos grandes otros pequeños, los grandes son para combatir a guerra, estos usan la fuerza por mayoría, los pequeños son un poco más agiles y poderosos, mi grupo es pequeño pero somos unos de los más poderosos de la comunidad del norte del planeta, mi jefe el sr. kan, nos dirige a mi grupo y a mí, él nos encarga misiones, en este momento el norte está en guerra con el planeta karet, este planeta es el más cercano que tenemos lo cual es peligroso para nosotros, atacamos por mayoría a ellos así que tenemos bastante ventaja... Mi pequeño grupo está conformado por 6 personas incluyéndome a mí... Johana, es la más grande del grupo con 22 años, ella es la que se encarga de informarnos de que nos encargan, mejor dicho, se encarga de todo lo que tenga que ver con la politica del grupo, Daniel, es el menor, con 16 años, él es el más sigiloso, Ani, la de pelo azul, ella es...como decirlo, la más femenina del grupo, es bastante delicada, otro detalle, ella está enamorada de mí, Kali, es la típica chica del grupo, ella no es muy delicada que digamos pero me cae bastante bien, Ray, es uno de los más fuertes aparte de mí, es simpático y mi mejor amigo, este es mi grupo y hoy es un día muy especial

-Bien, sr. Kan, ¿para qué nos ha llamado?- la verdad, en ese momento no creía que nos habían mandado por algo importante hasta que

-Los he llamado para algo muy importante- y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era, se escuchaba que era serio- E llamado a ti y a tu grupo porque encontramos en un asalto sigiloso a el planeta Karet, portales- cuando dijo la palabra portal, todo mi interés se centró en ello- Hemos encontrado portales a otros universos, no los podemos probar todavía porque no sabemos si existe una forma de volver, la misión de tu equipo será adentrarse en uno de los portales y ver si hay algo que nos ayude en ese universo, y una forma de volver. se llevaran esto- el jefe nos entregó a cada uno un teléfono de última generación, este nos permitía charlar con alguien más desde otros lugares muy, muy, MUY lejanos, la verdad no estaba seguro si funcionarían en otro universo, pero solo me aferre a la idea de que si funcionarían en otro universo- Mañana temprano, exactamente a las 8:00 A.m los quiero aquí con todo su equipaje para el viaje, espero que lo Allan entendido, pueden retirarse- empecé a caminar hacia la salida, le hice una seña a los demás para que me siguieran, después de unos minutos estábamos reunidos en mi casa y ya coronada como casa también de Ani, la verdad yo no fui el que decidió eso, por cierto Kali no fue

-Bueno chicos, ya escucharon mañana a las 8:00 A.m donde el sr. Kan con su equipaje, les recomiendo no llevar mucho ya que podrían sobrecargarse, te estaré vigilando Ani- al parecer con el gesto de su cara, creo que Ani noto la indirecta

-Bien amigo, me tengo que ir a empacar entonces- sabía que Ray solo había dicho eso para poder irse a jugar video-juegos no le preste mucha atención y de un momento a otro ya se había ido

-Yo también me tengo que ir Angel, hasta luego- tenía claro que Johana si se iba a empacar para mañana, ya que ella era la más responsable

-Bien, nos vemos- me despedí de ella y fue inmediatamente a la salida

-Ok, amigo, me voy yo también- al haberse despedido Daniel dirigiéndose a la salida y finalmente yéndose de la casa

-Bien Ani, a empacar- al haberle dicho eso a Ani, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿qué? ¿Pensaban que también estaría en mi misma habitación por vivir conmigo? no, no, no, claro que no, aparte si la dejara dormir conmigo, yo creo que me pasaría algo tan malo que me dejaría en el hospital

Al otro día sonó mi alarma justo a las 5:30 de la mañana, sabía que no me tenía que levantar a esa hora pero ya era una costumbre- Ani, arriba-al ya haberme levantado de mi cama fui a despertar a Ani, me sorprendí al saber que no estaba en su habitación, mi nariz me dijo dónde estaba, estaba oliendo algo delicioso que venía de la cocina, fui a revisar, como yo esperaba, Ani estaba cocinando panqueques, deliciosos panqueques, algo que me encantaba de ella era que cocinaba como chef de Francia, todo lo que hacía me encantaba, la mejor forma de que alguien me controle es con comida- Huele delicioso- al entrar a la cocina trate de coger un poco, con cuidado colocaba mi mano en un plato que contenía unos cuantos panqueques, PLAM, justo en la mano, bueno eso me pasa por ser hambriento -Oye, ¿eso por qué fue?

-Eso te pasa por no esperar, siéntate en el comedor y espera ahí- me dirigí impaciente hacia el lugar, tome asiento y espere unos minutos, cuando por fin me había servido la comida, empecé a comer...Después de que los 2 comiéramos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar del jefe donde ya estaban todos

-Bien, buena suerte-nos deseó buena suerte el sr. Kan, creo que la íbamos a necesitarla, vimos un portal en forma de un circulo, las orillas de la mitad para arriba eran rojas, y de la mitad para abajo blancas, y en el centro había un círculo rojo, se me hacía algo familiar

-Bueno amigos, aquí vamos- nos lanzamos hacia el portal entramos a un especie de túnel de colores, estuvimos hay una hora, parecía que no tenía final, pero llegamos, la salida era pequeña así que tuvimos que salir uno por uno, una vez afuera, estábamos en un lugar verde, con árboles, plantas un poco raras, las cuales se me hicieron también bastante familiares

-¿Que es este lugar?- la pregunta de Kali me dejo inquieto, juraba que alguna vez había visto un lugar así, se me hacía muy familiar pero no estaba seguro, mis dudas se aclararon cuando paso un chico en bicicleta, este chico tenía en su cintura 4 esferas rojas con un especie de botón blanco

-Un momento-ya sabía dónde estábamos-Verde, arboles, plantas raras, chicos menores de edad en bicicleta solos con esferas rojas, estamos en...POKÉMON- por sus caras me había dado cuenta que a los demás les había parecido un poco descabellada la idea de que yo relacionara un mundo así con un video-juego-Que no lo ven, todo es como en pokémon, mi videojuego y anime favorito, y si no están seguros se los demostrare, todos a las llerbas altas- nos dirigimos a las llerbas altas y vimos una criatura que se parecía a un ratón solo que mucho más grande, era amarillo, orejas puntiagudas, patas cortas, era un pikachu, parecía que estaba perdido por la reseña de su cara

-¿eso es un pokémon?-vi que todos se sorprendieron por haber visto algo así, le respondí moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo a Daniel

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Ani estaba extremadamente sorprendida por tal cosa y que mi descabellada idea había resultado cierta, por mi lado yo estaba maravillado, mis sueños se habían vuelto reales, siempre había querido estar en pokémon, esto era asombroso

-Esto es extremadamente sorprendente, siempre quise estar aquí- estaba tan emocionado por eso, no me lo podía creer-Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, asegurarnos de no vernos sospechosos, ese es el paso 1- ya me había tranquilizado un poco

-Un momento ¿desde cuándo hay pasos?- la pregunta de Ray era muy obvia para mi

-Desde que a mí me gusta el pokémon, siempre había querido estar aquí, tanto que había hecho una lista de pasos si esto sucedía, si, si, suena raro pero ya me conocen- todos estaban extrañados por eso pero igual felices porque de seguro no tenían idea de que hacer-Bien, ya sé que hacer, les dictare los pasos, paso 1 y ya mencionado, no verse sospechoso, así que solo coloquémonos en el camino y diríjanse hacia un pueblo, el primero que encuentren ya que no se en que región estamos- todos empezamos a caminar en un camino de tierra, no sabíamos a donde nos llevaría pero no nos importaba, nosotros seguíamos- paso 2, cuando encontremos un pueblo, lo primero que aremos será buscar donde conseguir un pokémon, ¿por qué? porque sin un pokémon estamos jodidos, así que caminen- después de unos minutos de estar caminando vimos a lo lejos un pueblo, justo que yo esperaba, era el pueblo escaso de la región hoenn, bien vamos rápido- empezamos a correr hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrar un pokémon, unos minutos después ya estábamos en la dichosa ciudad, nos dirigimos al centro pokémon y vimos un cartel que decía "CENTRO POKEMON: rejuvenece a tus cansados amigos" nos disponíamos a entrar-e, perdón, enfermera- le llame la atención a la chica de vestido azul, y pelo rosa

-¿Si?, en que puedo ayudarle- me pregunto la gentil chica

-¿Me diría donde puedo conseguir un pokémon?-la chica se dispuso a responderme

-Claro, si va a villa raíz a unos minutos de aquí va a encontrar un laboratorio, allí encontrara a el profesor Abedul-

-Muchas gracias- le informe a los chicos de los datos que había conseguido-vámonos- de un momento a otro ya estábamos en villa raíz, al llegar escuchamos ablando a un chico que llevaba una gorra roja en su cabeza, y se escuchaba preocupado

-Donde está, donde esta- la verdad quería ayudar al chico pero Ani se me adelanto

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?- el chico volteo a ver a Ani

-Es que mi pokémon se ha perdido y no lo encuentro-creo que sabía que pokémon se le había perdido

-OYE- otra chica grito corriendo, era castaña y llevaba un sombrero rosa, también me parecía familiar-Espera, he visto un pikachu-al parecer al chico le gusto bastante lo que le avían informado ya que corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica con una sonrisa gigante

-Chicos, vengan síganme- yo le hice caso al chico y fui detrás de el y le hice una seña a los otros para que me siguieran, en unos segundos estábamos donde la chica castaña, el chico se decepciono bastante, se le veía en la cara

-Aaaa, que mal, él no es-me dio lastima por el chico, al parecer encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando era importante para él, mucho…..

-A, un momento, chicos perdón por no presentarme yo soy- se iba a presentar, repito, se IBA

-No es necesario que lo hagas, tu eres Ash ketchum, eres un entrenador pokémon, esa chica es Serena- los deje con la boca abierta a todos, al parecer les sorprendió que yo tuviera esa información, de seguro pensaban que les había leído la mente o algo así, lo mío era cuestión de anime

-Co-co-como lo supo- al parecer Serena no se lo esperaba, para nada

-Emm, pues….LOS VI EN TELEVICIÓN, si, si, los vi en televisión- me puse algo nervioso, pensé que si sabían que yo sabía eso, tal vez me vería muy sospechoso, y no le estaría haciendo caso al paso 1

-Bien, pero eso es normal ya que Ash se convirtió en un maestro pokémon hace poco- me sorprendí bastante de que después de tanto tiempo, lo haya logrado, pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer, pero la fe es lo último que se pierde

-Por fin, después de tantos intentos fallidos- De nuevo, me vi sospechoso

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Ash se avergonzó, claro a nadie le gusta que todo el mundo sepa que has perdido mucho, a nadie le gusta

-eeee, INTERNET, si si si internet-todavía más sospechoso

-¿internet?, que es el internet- se me olvido por completo que ellos no usan el internet, ni el celular, usaban pokédex

-eeee, me equivoque, era la pokedex- bueno, quedaron un poco extrañados por mi actitud pero igual siguieron ignorándome completamente

-ok, como quieras, tengo una duda, ¿de dónde vienen?-me quede en shock, NO SABIA QUE RESPONDER, en ese momento me puse algo nervioso, mire a los otros chicos y ellos estaban en las mismas, ni modo, a escupir

-eeemmm, venimos de, venimos de… de otro universo- si ya se, muy pronto para que lo supieran, reaccionaron…..

-¿Qué? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO LO CREO, ESO NO ES VERDAH- pues, me tocaría mostrarles, cruce mis brazos haciendo una forma de x, mi piel se puso completamente blanca, segaba los ojos-¿qu-que-que LE ESTA PASANDO?- abrí poco a poco los brazos, estaba con los brazos abiertos, mis brazos se volvieron negros, mis ojos igual, me sentía poderoso, de mi espalda salieron 2 rayas negras, estas se multiplicaban rápidamente y se transformaban en, al parecer, alas, me alce lentamente y luego junte mis piernas y brazos a mi cuerpo y apareció una onda de sonido que hizo caer a todos, de un momento a otro estaba volando a toda velocidad en el cielo, había roto la barrera del sonido luego la de la luz, en mi planeta era más difícil hacerlo, me sentía genial hasta que recordé que tenía que volver a el lugar donde estaban los demás pare, di la vuelta y había vuelto arrancar como la anterior vez barra del sonido luego la de la luz, llegue rápidamente al lugar, ash estaba detrás de una roca con serena con cara de miedosos, el resto me veía con una cara de, enserio no podías hacer algo menos cliché, bueno volví a la normalidad, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, lo malo es que me des transformé en pleno aire, PLAS caí en el piso de una forma muy dolorosa

-Oye, oye, no te preocupes no soy un monstruo- al parecer a ash y serena les parecía un monstruo que venía a destruir el mundo-des preocúpense solo era para demostrarles que venía de otro universo-

-Bien, bien, pe-pero que ha-hacen para que puedan tener po-poderes-todavía notaba muy nerviosa a Serena, claro yo aria lo mismo

-Nos alteran desde pequeños, pero ya no importa- al parecer Ray no le gusta ser discreto

-Me encantaría ser como ustedes-lo que pensé fue *todos, créeme, todos*, obviamente todos querrían nuestros poderes y no tan solo por poder volar también porque podíamos dar golpes que en este universo matarían y dejarían en pedacitos a cualquiera que hallamos sometido a tal golpe, el único que podría resistir por lo menos 3 golpes no míos, si no de Daniel que era el más débil por ser el menor, era Arceus, el Dios pokémon, el resto hasta mewtow moriría de un solo golpe de Daniel

-Bueno amigos, ahora que sabemos eso, DIGAMOSLE A TODOS Y NOS VOLBEREMOS FAMOSOS EN ESTE LUGAS- al parecer a Kali no le importaba lo que en realidad veníamos a hacer

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kali? Tenemos que cumplir la misión por la cual venimos aquí, que es encontrar una salida-eso era completamente verdad, me parece que Johana era la única responsable aquí, ya que yo…..No lo soy tanto, y lo admito

-Eso es cierto, mejor mantengamos esto en secreto-Daniel también era razonable

-yyyy, ¿Cómo les llaman a sus técnicas?-¿e? porque nuestras técnicas deberían tener nombre, que acaso Serena piensa que debemos ser como en Dragón Ball Z

-¿y porque deberían tener? Para lo único que sirven es para luchar o movilizarse- mi respuesta era lógica ¿cierto?

-Pues ya saben, así se verían más "genial"- la verdad es que si lo piensas bien, podriamos colocar nombres

-La verdad, si deberían colocar nombres- Ash me lo confirmo ahora les colocaría nombres a todas mis técnicas

-ESO ES BUENA IDEA, les colocare nombres a TODAS mis técnicas desde ahora-pues por la cara que colocaron a ninguno le pareció mal- y Ani, y Johana, y Daniel, y Kali, y Ray, todos colocaremos nombres-al parecer les gustó la idea por el gesto de sus caras

-Genial, pero al punto, ¿a que vinieron a Villa Raíz?- la pregunta de Serena era sencilla

-Por pokémon- y Ray les dio la respuesta

\- O que bien, síganme y les diré dónde está el laboratorio del profesor Abedul- y nos dispusimos a seguí a Ash hasta el ya mencionado lugar, al llegar lo primero que hice fue presentar mi equipo

-Hola, buenos días ¿profesor Abedul supongo? Es un completo gusto conocerlo- me vi tan educado que Ray, Daniel y Kali se quedaron con cara de "¿estas enfermo?"

-Ho, un gusto igualmente, y si soy el mismo e inigualable profesor Abedul, el profesor de la región hoenn- me agrada el hombre este

-Déjenme presentarle a mis amigos, ella es Kali-apunte con los brazos a Kali, esta respondió con un saludo y una sonrisa- ella es Ani-

-Hola, mucho gusto soy la novia de Angel-¿Qué? Desde cuando es mi novia

-HEY, perdone, ella no es mi novia- buen intento Ani, buen intento-Bueno él es Daniel- este respondió levantando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro en señal de saludo- ella es Johana- ella hizo una reverencia bastante educada, como siempre-él es mi mejor amigo Ray, Y yo soy Angelo, Angel para los amigos- el profesor saludo

-Bien amigos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

-E pues, queríamos ver si nos podría dar un pokémon- reacciono con mala cara, señal mala

-Pues que mala suerte se nos terminaron los pokémon iniciales-yo ya tenía la solución

-Y porque nos da un pokémon que no sea de los iniciales- BOOM solución rapida

-Buena idea, bien aquí hay 7 ejemplares, en primera tenemos a tailow, el pokémon pequebuche, en segunda tenemos a Ralts, el pokémon sensible, en tercera a marill, el pokémon raton agua- ese definidamente iba a ser mío-en cuarta tenemos a Skitty, el pokémon gatito- ese lo iba a coger Ani-en quinta tenemos a eevee, el pokémon zorro, el sexta tenemos a sandshrew el pokémon raton, y finalmente en séptima tenemos a pichu, pokémon ratoncito, un dato sobre él está a punto de evolucionar a pikachu

-YO QUIERO A MARILL- rápidamente cogia marill en mis brazos, no lo habia dicho pero los pokémon estaban fuera de sus pokéballs

-YO QUIERO A SKITTY-se los dije, Ani lo cogeria

-Yo quiero a, eeee, ralts- ahora Ralts era de Johana

-Yo a eevee- Sabia que Kali cogería a eevee

-Yo a tailow- a Daniel le gustaban los pájaros

-Yo a pichu- tal como dijo el, profesor, estaba a punto de evolucionar, para eso el profesor le dio un caramelo a pichu y evoluciono a pikachu-GENIAL, UN RATON ELECTRICO-

-Que mal se ve que sandshrew si quería ir de aventura con ustedes- me dio pesar por sandshrew

-Saben que, me lo llevo, sandshrew se ira en mi equipo, no lo puedo dejar solo- sandshrew se llenó de alegría, al parecer a todos les cause una sonrisa por mi decisión

-HEY SERENA, ASH- venia una chica que también era castaña pero era más diferente

-MAY- cuando la chica llego, efectivamente era May, Ash tenía razón

-Oye, quien es ese, ¿un amigo tuyo? ¿Y no prestas?-May me veía con una cara de pervertida picarona extrema-Y por qué no me lo presentas- ataque de celos a Ani

-Oye, el si es mi amigo pero ni que fuera para tanto-después me giro a ver-oye, pues la verdad no está nada mal-ataque de celos a Ash

-Oye guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- uff, haber dicho eso a Ani no le iba a gustar

\- EL ES MI NOVIO Y SOLO ES MIO HACI QUE YA DEJA DE HACERTE ILUCIONES- Ani y sus celos

-Oye, ya te dije que no eres mi novia-

-VES, EL MISMO DIJO QUE NO ES TU NUVIO HACI QUE CALLATE, TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A COQUETEARLE Y HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA- silencio por unos segundos y BOOM un golpe de Ani, me impacte, Ani sabía que solo un golpe de ella joderia a cualquiera que lo allá recibido

-ANI CALMATE, QUE TE PASA, SABES QUE NO DEBES HACER ESO POR EL BIEN DE TODOS-me miro a los ojos luego hacia el suelo, se agacho y empezó a llorar, solo porque la había regañado, ¿yo ya les había mencionado que ella era muy delicada? Pues era delicada en ese aspecto

-Perdóname Angel, yo no quería es que ella- no pudo seguir ablando por empezar a llorar, bravo un nuevo problema

-OK, si si pero párate ya y deja de llorar- yo lo decía un poco incómodo hasta que después de unos minutos de estar llorando se decidió de pararse y dejar de llorar, mientras may estaba sangrando por la nariz y no por pervertidez si no por el dolor, ese golpe un poco más fuerte y la pudo haber matado, cuando ya recupero el aliento

-QUE TIENES EN LAS MANOS, QUE ACASO SON DE HIERRO-May estaba muy enfadada con Ani pero antes de que le devolviera el golpe yo la detuve y le explique por qué éramos tan fuertes, al principio no se la creyó, pero se lo demostré igual que a serena y Ash, pero sentía que algo se nos estaba pasando

-HEY, ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, PIKACHU SIGUE PERDIDO- Ash lo recordó y se alarmo

-O NO, YO NO SE DONDE ESTA-ahora estaba muy desesperado

-no te preocupes, yo sé dónde está, y te puedo asegurar que sigue ahí, porque esta enredado en las llerbas, no te preocupes que yo me voy volando y vuelvo en un dos por tres-Salí, hice el mismo truco de antes y rompí las 2 barras del sonido, pare donde estaba pikachu, lo cogí, y corrí con él, ¿Por qué? Porque la piel de pikachu no resistiría tanta velocidad, llegue súper rápido le di a Ash a pikachu, los dos se alegraron de verse

-Oigan chicos, porque mi pokéball está revoloteando, y fennekin está ahí-en realidad no tenía idea de que pasaba

-solo sácala de ahí- Serena hizo lo que Ash le había dicho y fennekin salió rápidamente que parecía volando-al parecer está emocionada- fennekin se abalanzo a abrazar a pikachu, todos se sorprendieron de lo hecho

-fe-fennekin que está pasando-estaba completamente confundido, y más porque Serena estaba con una cara de sorprendida

-QUE PASA, NO ENTIENDO QUE PASAA- estaba desesperado estaba muy confundido

-aaa, espera te explico, tal vez fennekin se emocionó solo porque puede que sea pareja de pikachu- me dejo con la boca abierta la noticia, ¿yo sin novia y hasta pikachu tiene? Jo, que mal

-ESPEREN, solo hay una forma de saberlo, veamos sus orejas-La idea de May me pareció bastante lógica, los pokémon tienden a marcar a sus parejas con una pequeña mordida o de otras maneras, en el caso de los fennekin los marcan con una mordida o quemadura en la oreja de su pareja, veamos…Súper effective, Pikachu tenía una pequeña quemadura de ascua en la oreja, ¿Qué que hice yo? NADA, espere unos minutos muy incomodos hasta que vi la reacción de Serena,…..Y la de Ash

Reaction of Serena: **NO PUEDE SER, UN FENNEKIN Y UN PIKACHU NO COMBINAN NADA ¡COMO QUE SON PAREJA, NI SIQUIERA ASH Y YO LO SOMOS Y NUESTROS POKÉMON LO SON**

Reaction of Ash: **Pokémon de entrenador, sale pintado, ese es mi pokémon**

Bueno quien se lo esperaba, un momento, siento que se me olvida algo, así, la misión, bien ¿Cuál era el paso 2? Así, era conseguir un pokémon, Listo, el, paso 3 será, contactarnos con el Sr. Kan

Amigos, saquen los celulares y llamen a ya saben dónde- sacamos los celulares y nos dispusimos a llamar, funciono… esta fue la llamada

-/ _Sr. Kan ya estamos en el otro universo, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?/-_

 _-/ ¿Qué no es obvio? BUSQUEN UNA SALIDA Y VUELVAN, si no es mucha molestia traigan algo que nos sirva que encuentren/-_

-Viejo amargado y aprovechado-

-Oye y que te dijo-Estaba a punto de responderle a Ray hasta que una chismosa se me adelanto

-Le dijo que teníamos que encontrar una forma de irnos, y si encontramos algo que nos ayude llevarlo- al parecer ya había hecho el paso 3- yo ya había hablado con el Sr. Kan

-Bien, ¿Cómo nos vamos?-esa pregunta de Johana, no tenía idea de cómo responder

-Chicos, ¿y porque no usan sus súper poderes o como les llamen para irse?- esa pregunta era fácil

-Nuestros poderes no pueden viajar de universo en universo, si no ya seriamos los reyes de cada universo, rayos por que no se puede-Daniel y sus ilusiones

-Bien busquemos por todo el mundo, comencemos por hoenn, primero vamos al lugar con más montañas, que sería Lavacalda, vamos, esperen un momento, vamos por los otros-me asuste

-Como que otros, a esperen son solo hombres asi que para que me preocupo-Ani no entendía que + gente igual + Explicaciones

-No de hecho, son más chicas que chicos- y el comentario de May le dio a Ani preocupación y celos, sobre todo celos, ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque al escuchar eso lo primero que hizo fue agarrarme del brazo con una cara de asesina, pero igual se veía kawaii

-CHICOS, CHICAS VENGAN, TENEMOS A UNOS GENIALES CHICOS Y CHICAS- al llamado de Ash llegaron, 1: un chico con gafas y cabello rubio 2: una rubia de uno años que venía agarrada de la mano del chico 3: una chica con un traje rosa de mini falda 4: una al parecer, ¿Loli? Que era morena y tenía mucho, mucho cabello negro 5: una chica de tirantes, de pelo naranja 6: un pequeño niño de gafas pelo negro- les presento a Clemont, el chico de las gafas, también Bonnie su hermana, ella es Dawn, ella es Iris, ella es misty, y el pequeño es el hermano de May, Max

-Bien, ¿y porque son tan geniales?- ustedes saben que hice, lo que hice con los demás, el mismo truco, quedaron más sorprendidos de lo normal, luego les explicamos completamente todo lo que había pasado, que es lo que debíamos hacer, nos dijeron que nos ayudarían y apoyarían en lo que fuera, Dawn trato de coquetear de nuevo pero Ani parecía asesina así que no se atrevió

 **FIN DE CAPITULO**

 **PROXIMO=COMIENZA LA AVENTURA/ANI,SERENA ¡QUE HACEN ¡ ¡YA SE PASAN!**

Pregunta que quiero que respondas a tu parecer:

¿Si estuvieras en el lugar de Angelo, que arias en el momento en el que May te coquetea? ¿Y controlarías a Ani o serias como el debilucho de Angelo y te dejarías manejar por ella?

-HEY, NARRADOR, ESO NO ME GUSTO-

\- Perdón amigo pero es verdad jeje-

 **SAYONARA**


End file.
